Human
by Blainderson
Summary: Melissa has a hidden crush on Darren, and when Darren's forward about how he feels will it leave her smiling over her happily ever after or crying over losing the one man who she truly loved? Is Darren keeping a secret from Melissa, or from the whole cast? (I'm sorry I'm horrible at summaries) expect smut


**So for some reason that is beyond me I ship Darren and Melissa really hard. So this is my attempt at making my dream a reality. So if you don't like the pairing give it a chance! Darren looks cute with anyone! Enjoy! **

**Chapter One: **

Melissa was sitting in her trailer as hair and make-up began turning her into Marley Rose. She loved her job more than anything, she didn't mind waking up at ungodly hours because she knew she was doing the one thing she never expected to happen in her wildest dreams. She was on _Glee, _and not only was she on it, she played a member of the New Directions, something she only believed to be true in her wildest of dreams. She giggled as makeup covered the tattoos on her neck and foot. As much as she loved her tattoos she new they didn't really go with Marley's good-girl image and was more than willing to deal with the tickle. She heard the door open and slowly lifted her head from her phone to meet a pair of beautiful olive green eyes.

Melissa had been crushing on the older man for as long as she could remember. She remember walking in the first day of filming and forgetting to breathe when he walked up to her and stuck his hand out. His voice was rustic, and beautiful. She was awoken from her daydream when the man sat beside her in his own make-up chair.

"Looking good Benoist." He said as a smirk crawled across his lips. Her hair was half up in some sort of water fountain hairdo that her mother forced upon her as a child. She could feel the heat of the hair iron make her entire body warm, or was it just from his presence.

"Not looking so shabby yourself Dare. However I think it's time Blaine bought himself a pair of full-length pants. His ankles are going to freeze this winter."

"You're funny Benoist. I think you should be a comedian." The short brunette said as the hair team started to tame the unruly curls on Darren's head.

"I know." She giggled and bit her lip in hopes that Darren didn't notice the color change of her cheeks. "Are we still on for our lesson tonight?"

"Of course." Darren replied as he pulled his phone out from his pocket. "I'm always here to help. But would you mind if we pushed it back to 10? I know it's kind of late but my parents, Chuck and Lucy are coming to my place for dinner and I—" Darren paused for a moment. "Actually what are you doing this evening? Like dinner wise."

"I was really just planning on getting take-out with Bec."

"Screw take-out, come to my place tonight. I'm "cooking" which means my moms going to bring some really good food. She fears that my cooking skills are not up to par."

Melissa laughed softly and smiled. "I would love to join your family for dinner tonight. But won't get the wrong idea?"

Darren got out of his seat and straightened his bowtie. His transformation from Darren Criss to Blaine Anderson was complete. He smirked before walking towards the door. "Let them. I'll pick you up at 8 Mel. Be ready, the Criss family is a hoot."

XXX

Melissa was sitting at her bed staring at her closet when Becca walked in. Her hair was still tied back in her Cheerio's ponytail but she had on a pair of dark navy jeans and a baggy USC sweatshirt. "If you tell me one more time that you having nothing to wear I might just shove this Moo Shu up your ass."

"Bec, I don't know what I'm suppose to think this is? I'm meeting his parents, we're not even dating. So I don't understand why he's taking me to this. His brother and his wife are going to be there. I have to at least look presentable. But I don't want to look like I'm trying to hard…why is this so complicated?"

Becca sat down next to her distressed friend. "Because you have a thing for him. Look, go casual but not too casual. Here, go do your hair and I'll get an outfit out for you."

"I—"

Becca cut her off. "Curled. Now go get ready. He's going to be here in an hour."

Melissa let out a soft sigh and shuffled into the bathroom to get ready for her night at Darren's apartment.

XXX

Melissa walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of Becca. "Are you sure this isn't too much? Are the heels too much?"

Becca shook her head. "Classic Loubies go with any look. Especially those fabulous nude pumps that I'll be stealing next time we go out." Melissa tilted her head as she smoothed out the black Janice Elizabeth and James dress Becca picked out for her. "Are you positive this dress is okay? I have a closet full of ones that are casual…"

"Melissa, Christmas is in four weeks. If you wear this, Darren will want to find you under his tree." And with a smirk she exited the room.

Melissa went to change when she heard the doorbell ring. "Shit." She murmured. "He's here."

**Please review and tell me what you think! Until next time ;) **


End file.
